Sezony miłości
by Intoxic
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu na księcia pewnego królestwa i jego ukochanego została rzucona klątwa. Od tamtego momentu sezony są połączone z sercem księcia. Loki opowiada Tony'emu pewną legendę o miłości między księciem a jego wybrankiem.


Anthony i Loki leżeli w swoim łóżku. Słońce już dawno zaszło, niebo przybrało kolor głębokiego granatu, a na nim zabłysło milion gwiazd. Światło księżyca padało na bladą twarz księcia Asgardu, sprawiając, że wydawała się jeszcze bledsza, zwłaszcza w kontraście do ciemniejszej skóry Tony'ego. Światło wydobywające się z reaktora mężczyzny oświetlało pokój, pogrążony w ciemnościach. Śmiertelnik przysunął się bliżej swojego kochanka i wtulił się w jego chłodne ciało. Swoje ramię przerzucił przez nagą klatkę piersiową, jeszcze tu i tam pokrytą potem z ich niedawnego fizycznego połączenia. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, wplatając dłoń w krótkie, brązowe włosy swojego inżyniera.

\- Opowiedz mi coś, Lokes - powiedział Anthony, palcami dłoni wodząc po bladym ramieniu Jotuna.

\- Co mam ci opowiedzieć, ukochany? - odparł, składając pocałunek na czubku głowy mężczyzny.

\- Cokolwiek, uwielbiam słuchać twego głosu, Rogasiu. - Loki tylko go lekko uszczypnął w ramię za to przezwisko, jednak przytaknął na jego prośbę. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, co ma opowiedzieć, gdy nagle pomysł zajaśniał mu w głowie.

\- Opowiem ci legendę o sezonach w jednym z dziewięciu królestw.- Tony potaknął, całując obojczyk psotnika. - Sezony w tym królestwie dzielą się na cztery etapy. Każdy z nich jest połączony nierozerwalną więzią z sercem księcia. Dawno, dawno temu, w jednym z królestw żył książę. Nie był on najlepszym synem swego ojca, nie darzono go sympatią. Książę ten sądził, że jest mu przeznaczone bycie samotnym do końca życia, w swoim zimnym, zapomnianym przez wszystkich królestwie. Jednak pewnego roku życie księcia się zmieniło, poznał on mężczyznę, w którym zakochał się do szaleństwa od momentu, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Gdy tylko ciemnobrązowe oczy spojrzały na zielone księcia, zawiązała się między nimi więź na wieki. Książę był przeszczęśliwy, nie kochał nigdy nikogo tak, jak kochał swojego wybranka. Jednak pani Fortuna postanowiła zabawić się uczuciami i życiem księcia. Powiązała jego serce z sezonami, serce, które należało do jego wybranka. Przeklęła ich, gdy książę postanowił opuścić swoje królestwo dla ukochanego. Od tamtej pory nastały cztery sezony.

Pierwsze było lato. Słońce i gorąco symbolizowało wybuch uczuć i namiętność między nimi. Każdy dzień, każda noc była wypełniona intensywnymi przeżyciami. Każdy pocałunek, każdy dotyk palił ich ciała, w przyjemny sposób, jak letni, gorący dzień. Książę uwielbiał to. Był szaleńczo zakochany w swoim śmiertelniku, a śmiertelnik w nim. Nie rozstawali się ani na krok, gdzie książę tam i jego wybranek, złączeni w miłości.

Później przychodziła jesień. Opady deszczu były odzwierciedleniem łez księcia, który powoli uświadamiał sobie, że niedługo pożegna się ze swoim sercem, swoją miłością, swoją drugą połówką. Każdy opadający liść był jak minuta odebrana z ich wspólnego życia. Aż w końcu wszystkie liście opadły i odeszła jego miłość.

Następnie sroga zimna spowijała królestwo. Zima ta była tym, co ogarniało serce i ciało księcia. Jego serce było chłodne jak lód. Przestało bić, powoli umierało z tęsknoty do swej miłości. A gdy książę już myślał, że to koniec, że od bólu przepełniającego go pęknie mu w końcu serce, następował kolejny sezon.

Przychodziła wiosna, a wraz z nią budziło się do życia serce księcia. Z każdym nowym, zielonym, świeżym listkiem na drzewach i krzewach, z każdym ciepłym promykiem wiosennego słońca, z każdym pięknym, rozkwitającym kwiatem, książę miał nadzieję. Nadzieję na to, że wkrótce jego serce odnajdzie swoją miłość i połączą się na nowo, że już się nie rozstaną nigdy…

\- Jednak sezony muszą trwać…- Tony wtrącił, walcząc, by powstrzymać łzy, napływające do jego brązowych oczu.

\- Tak - Loki stwierdził beznamiętnie - sezony muszą trwać tak długo, jak ciąży nad księciem i jego wybrankiem klątwa. Jednak książę ma cały czas nadzieję.

\- Bo kocha go ponad wszystko? - dopytał inżynier, podnosząc się i kładąc się na piersi Lokiego. Spojrzał mu w oczy wypełnione miłością i bólem. Jeszcze raz zmienił pozycję, teraz usadowił się na udach Lokiego i nachylił się, by złożyć pocałunek na jego wąskich, chłodnych wargach. Pocałunek był krótki, ale jednocześnie namiętny.

\- Tak, kocha swojego wybranka do szaleństwa, ponad wszystko. Dlatego pozwala odchodzić i powracać swojej miłości, gdy nadchodzą sezony. - Loki pogłaskał czule Tony'ego po policzku. Inżynier wtulił się w jego dłoń, przymykając oczy. - Kocha swojego wybranka nad życie.

* * *

A/N: Tak mnie jakoś natknęło, może komuś się spodoba.

PS. Pracuję nad nowym TJP. Prawdopodobnie będzie we wtorek lub poniedziałek wieczór nawet.


End file.
